Te necesito
by Yami Naty Cullen Swan
Summary: Ambientado despues de Theatricality, Finn decidi hablar con Rachel pero ella no quierie y el decidico le canta para que sepa sus emociones hacia ella


**Aclaro: Glee, los personajes originales y los temas que se verán aquí no me pertenecen, sino a Fox y a los autores de las canciones… yo solo los uso para jugar a escribir jejeje**

**Este fic tiene un pequeño spoiler del capitulo 20: Theatricality asi que no lo han visto no lean**

**Te necesito**

Finn sabia que ella había pasado momentos muy malos desde hace un tiempo, descubrir que su madre era Shelby la entrenadora de Vocal Adrenaline, su ahora ex novio solo fue el mensajero de la entrenadora y abandono New Directions sin ninguna explicación; y ahora la fuerte y egocéntrica Rachel Berry esta viendo a un terapista pagado por sus padres para asimilar todo lo que le paso.

Una tarde antes de los ensayos el decidió abordarla.

-Hola Rachel- le dijo cuando ella cerro la puerta de su casillero, sus ojos estaban algo rojos, ¿estaba llorando?, ella se dio cuenta que el la veía a los ojos y desconecto sus miradas- ¿Cómo estas? ¿Te sientes bien?- que pregunta tan estupida pero ¿Qué mas podía hacer?

-Estoy bien gracias- dijo con una falsa sonrisa, ¿Cómo lo sabia?, porque normalmente sus sonrisas le llegaban a sus ojos y ella lucia feliz y eso a el lo hacia feliz; ella se dio cuenta que Finn no le creyó y añadió- Bien me descubriste, no estoy bien, me siento usada y se que seguramente vienes a decirme que no serás mi amigo porque me dijiste "Si esta relación que tienes con Jesse resulta mal para todos nosotros olvídate de mi amistad" y entiendo que no me quieras volver a hablar porque fui terca y obstinada y me deje llevar por unas emociones que al final solo me trajo malestares- por fin termino su monologo y respiro, típico de ella, pensó Finn

-No Rachel no venga a reclamarte nada, todos cometemos errores- dijo el a modo de animo no solo para ella sino también para el, porque el sabia que esto era su culpa, el que ella aceptara al muñequito de torta de Jesse St James, solo porque quería hallar su Rock Star interior- pero quiero ayudarte a superar esto, somos amigos y nos necesitamos el uno al otro, se que no es un buen momento pero sabes que me gustas y no quiero verte sufrir, pero yo esperare por ti; además yo también tengo mis problemas con la nueva relación de mi mamá con el señor Burt Hummel

-Es muy tierno de tu parte Finn, pero ahorita no me siento en condiciones de tener otra relación, todos los chicos con los que he salido; Noah, Jesse y…

-Yo- completo el bajando la mirada

-Así es… todas esas relaciones han terminado mal y no quiero seguir sufriendo

-Entiendo pero yo te puedo ayudar Rach, confía en mi, ¿no me dijiste eso mismo cuando te cuestione tu relación con Jesse?- dijo tomando su mano y acariciándola- por favor

-Confío en ti pero no podemos salir, al menos no aun… además ya es muy tarde para volver el pasado atrás- soltó su mano y se fue rumbo al salón de ensayos

Comienza a sonar una música lenta y mientras Finn la ve irse comienza a cantar

**Finn**

No digas que es tarde,

Que mucho esperaste que no piensas volver,

Di que aun hay tiempo

Para recobrar lo que perdimos ayer,

Porque yo nunca te olvide.

En el salón de ensayos Rachel también canta con ojos llorosos

**Rachel**

Te fuiste de pronto

Poniéndole fin sin previo aviso a este amor,

Y al verme sola

Jure arrancarte de raíz pero no

La verdad yo tampoco pude olvidar

Finn llego al salón del coro y la vio cantando y comenzaron a cantar el coro juntos, ella al darse cuenta de su presencia lo vio mientras ambos unían sus voces en ese mismo ruego al otro.

**Coro (Ambos)**

Te necesito

No hay más que hablar

Que harán mis manos si jamás te vuelvo a tocar,

Te necesito

No hay más que hablar

Sin ti las horas duran más que la eternidad.

Rachel entro a cantar el otra estrofa y a pesar de la sorpresa de tener a Finn allí, ella estaba sonriendo feliz.

**Rachel**

Fue todo un mal sueño,

Finn asintió ante esas cinco palabras

Tan solo me importa que hoy estés junto a mí,

Rompe el silencio (OH OH)

Y sella mis labios con un beso sin fin,

Y esta vez prométeme que jamás te voy a perder.

**Coro (Ambos)**

Te necesito

No hay más que hablar

Que harán mis manos si jamás te vuelvo a tocar,

Te necesito

No hay más que hablar

Sin ti las horas duran más que la eternidad.

Te necesito

No hay más que hablar

Que harán mis manos si jamás te vuelvo a tocar,

Te necesito

No hay más que hablar

Sin ti las horas duran más que la eternidad.

**Finn**

Yo no tengo vida sin ti,

Y por eso estoy aquí

Rescatando el tiempo que viví lejos de ti.

**Coro (Ambos)**

Te necesito

No hay más que hablar

Que harán mis manos si jamás te vuelvo a tocar,

Te necesito

No hay más que hablar

Sin ti las horas duran más que la eternidad.

Te necesito

No hay más que hablar

Que harán mis manos si jamás te vuelvo a tocar,

Te necesito

No hay más que hablar

Sin ti las horas duran más que la eternidad.

Al terminar ambos se vieron y sonrieron, Finn paso uno de sus dedos por el rostro de Rachel, pues aun lo tenia húmedo por las lagrimas que la habían atacado minutos atrás.

-Finn te necesito, te extraño, tu eres quizá el único amigo verdadero que he tenido jamás, me aprecias por quien soy y cuando me dio la laringitis el que estuvo allí apoyándome eras tu no Jesse- el nombre de su ex lo soltó como si de veneno se tratase- gracias- y si mas lo abrazo y el se lo respondió

-No hay porque agradecer Rachel sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, y se que he cometido errores tontos, y he sido egoísta y… mmm... esa palabra que uso el Sr. Schue cuando asigno la tarea de Madonna- ella se río contra su pecho y el sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago

-Misógino

-Esa misma- ella volvió a reír- lamento a verlo sido y…- ella puso un dedo en sus labios

-Basta de explicaciones- y ella reemplazo su dedo con sus labios, fue un beso lento, romántico y sin la presión de que sea algo ilegal o prohibido, ella paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Finn pues al ser el chico mucho mas alto, no lograba alcanzarlo bien, el aprovecho eso para abrazarla por la cintura y cargarla para que quedara a su altura, ella sonrío contra sus labios y continuaron hasta que la necesidad de respirar se hizo presente.

Finn la volvió a poner el suelo pero no se separaron.

-¿Quieres ir a comer un helado?- le pregunto el con una sonrisa- tenemos que hablar

-Claro me encantaría, además parece que hoy no hay ensayo- el se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, el tomo su mano y juntos salieron al carro de Finn para irse, con la esperanza de resolver sus problemas juntos; pues ambos se necesitaban.

**FIN**

…

**Listo… ¿Qué opinan?… bueno este fic se me ocurrió luego de ver el cap 20 de glee y además oír la canción de OV7 se me hizo tan parecida a lo que están pasando Finn y Rachel, entonces se me ocurrió… dejen sus comentarios sobre este One-shot… Gracias por leer**


End file.
